


gender? who is she? (they???)

by fucktimetravel (partlycharlie)



Series: not to be transphobic but i hate myself [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :), Agender Character, Alternate Universe - High School, Black Hermione Granger, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Harry Potter Changes His Name, I'm so sorry, Indian Character, Indian Harry Potter, LMAO i feel like this is a different context than that tag is probably normally used for, Like, M/M, Muslim Character, Name Changes, Okay first of all, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, all the trans god bless, also did she hyphenate her name or something?, and PROUD motherfuckers!!!!!!!, as always because i don't know how to tag lmfao, as it should be i suppose, but now that that's out of the way, but you know who gives a shit?, chatfic, fuck the haters, group chats, he's bengali actually if i'm remembering my own goddamn plotline correctly, i don't understand, i just added those last few relationship tags, i really just don't understand why lily is listed as 'lily evans potter', i think, i'll try to keep it mostly happy though promise yall, it's a gay fic someone's gotta come out, love that hermione comes first in the her/harry tag, not me, obviously, slash transphobia, so many group chats, thats harry, there's a tag for that i know there is but it's Not Coming Up, there's so much room for hate in this fic, warning at some point (not yet) there will probably be some sort of islamophobia slash homophobia, what the hell is the tag for that, whatever, who the Fuck knows her as lily potter let's be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/fucktimetravel
Summary: [16:46] mione:Hey neville[17:09] nevs:yeah, what’s up?[17:16] mione:Do you think sue might be[17:16] mione:Trans or something?(or: the trans fic nobody asked for)





	1. prologue - they/them

**Author's Note:**

> [04.21.19] thanks for 100 kudos, y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gender is hard, y'all.

they  
/THā/  
pronoun

  1. used to refer to two or more people or things previously mentioned or easily identified
  2. used to refer to a person of unspecified gender



 

\---

 

**[SUNDAY; 10.7.18]**

[google search: gender  
   Suggestions: gender **neutral names**  
gender **fluid**  
gender **role test** **  
** gender **predictor** ]

[selected: gender predictor]

[6,270,000 results (0.83 seconds)]

…”Our accurate **gender prediction** test tells you if you are going to have a boy or girl…”

 

\---

 

[google search: “i dont feel like a boy or a girl”]  
[701,000,000 results (0.48 seconds)]

"Biologically i am a female, but i don't really feel like a girl." | Kids Help …  
_https://kidshelpphone.ca/asked-online.../biologically-i-am-female-i-dont-really-feel-gi..._  
“Biologically i am a **female** , but **i don't** really **feel like** a **girl**. But **i don't** think i **feel like a boy** either. **I don't** know what i **feel like** , but i know what **i don't feel like** if that …”

I don't really identify as a girl, but I don't identify as a boy either...what …  
_https://www.7cups.com › Q & A › LGBTQ+_  
**Apr 30, 2018** \- “There is gender fluid which means that basically some days you **feel like** a **Girl** and other days you **feel like** a **boy**. They **don't** really specify …”

 

\---

 

[google search: “whats it called when you're not a boy or girl”]  
[976,000,000 results (0.70 seconds) ]

Non-Binary Gender Identity Explained | Teen Vogue  
_https://www.teenvogue.com/story/what-is-non-binary-gender_  
**Feb 12, 2016** \- “Here's **What** It Means When You Don't Identify as a **Girl** or a **Boy** … Andii Viveros, 22, says, " **I do not** necessarily define my gender identity with … language is complicated and **not** everyone agrees on **what** certain words **mean** , …“

[waiting for www.teenvogue.com]  
[connecting…]  
[establishing secure connection…]  
[resolving host…]  
[waiting for cache…]  
[connecting…]  
[waiting for www.google.com…]  
[waiting for www.facebook.com…]  
[connecting…]

First thing's first: consider gender a language that you have to learn to be fluent in…  
… non-binary gender is any gender that isn’t exclusively male or female.

 

\---

 

[google search: non binary definition]  
[122,000,000 results (0.47 seconds)]

non·bi·na·ry  
/ˌnänˈbīnərē/  
_adjective_

  1. not relating to, composed of, or involving just two things.  
_"Aristotelian ontology is nonbinary on the second level in that it allows for degrees of being"_


  * denoting or relating to a gender or sexual identity that is not defined in terms of traditional binary oppositions such as male and female or homosexual and heterosexual.  
_"nonbinary people are vastly underrepresented in the media"_



 

Understanding Non-Binary People: How to Be Respectful and …  
_https://transequality.org/.../understanding-non-binary-people-how-to-be-respectful-an..._ _  
_**Jul 9, 2016** \- “ **Non-Binary Defined**. Most people – including most transgender people – are either male or female. But some people don't neatly fit into the…”

Urban Dictionary: non binary  
_https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=non%20binary_  
“Top **definition** … They're **nonbinary** , so they don't go by he/him pronouns, they go by … **Nonbinary** refers to any gender that is not exclusively male or female.”

Nonbinary: What Does It Mean? - Healthline  
_https://www.healthline.com/health/transgender/nonbinary_  
**Oct 20, 2017** \- “Here's what you should know about **nonbinary** identities, pronouns, and … Although there are **definitions** available for each of these terms, …”  
**Links** \- _Trans and nonbinary identities · Gender identities · Nonbinary vs genderqueer_

Genderqueer - Wikipedia  
_https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genderqueer_  
“Genderqueer, also known as **non-binary** , is a catch-all category for gender identities that are not exclusively masculine or feminine—identities which are outside the gender **binary** and cisnormativity. Genderqueer people may express a combination of masculinity and femininity, or neither, in their gender expression.”

This Is What Gender-Nonbinary People Look Like - them.  
_https://www.them.us/story/this-is-what-gender-nonbinary-people-look-like_  
Nov 20, 2017 - “Many people might say that **nonbinary** is like the grey area of gender — undefined space between more **defined** areas. However, because grey …“

Nonbinary | Definition of Nonbinary by Merriam-Webster  
_https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/nonbinary_  
“c : relating to or being a person who identifies with or expresses a gender identity that is neither entirely male nor entirely female. … an effort to create more equality for **nonbinary** and transgender students across campus.”

10 Myths About Non-Binary People It's Time to Unlearn - Everyday …  
_https://everydayfeminism.com/2014/12/myths-non-binary-people/_  
**Dec 6, 2014** \- “What's the number one misconception about **non-binary** people? It's that we don't exist. In fact, if you Google “genderqueer is,” here are the top …“

 

\---

 

**_sumaya! (SumayaPotter), luna! (LunaLovegood)_ **

 

 **[12:50] sumaya!:** luna  
**[12:50] sumaya!:** luna  
**[12:50] sumaya!:** luna  
**[12:52] sumaya!:** no pressure, just respond whenever ur free pls

 **[13:23] luna!:** hello sumaya! i apologize for the tardiness in regards to my response.

 **[13:23] sumaya!:** no worries :)

 **[13:23] luna!:** is everything okay with you?

 **[13:26] sumaya!:** um . yeah i think so

 **[13:26] luna!:** is this in any way related to your and/or my genders?

 **[13:26] sumaya!:** jdancdalkdcieunakcsn  
**[13:27] sumaya!:** that was ugly oh well  
**[13:27] sumaya!:** how did u kno?????

 **[13:27] luna!:** i’d like to think i have a sort of hunch with these types of things. :-)  
**[13:27] luna!:** what can i help you with?

 **[13:27] sumaya!:** okay  
**[13:27] sumaya!:** so ur genderfluid right??

 **[13:27] luna!:** yes!

 **[13:28] sumaya!:** do yk what nonbinary means?

 **[13:28] luna!:** !  
**[13:28] luna!:** yes.  
**[13:29] luna!:** it can have many definitions from what i know, but the most common is the feeling of being neither male nor female, or something in between.  
**[13:29] luna!:** why?

 **[13:32] sumaya!:** i think i might be  
**[13:32] sumaya!:** that.

 **[13:32] luna!:** oh! lovely!  
**[13:32] luna!:** i’m very glad you’ve come to that discovery. :-)

 **[13:33] sumaya!:** thanks :)

 **[13:33] luna!:** what pronouns would you prefer to use?

 **[13:33] sumaya!:** i mean . they right????

 **[13:34] luna!:** they/them pronouns are the most commonly used pronouns amongst people who do not identify with the gender binary, yes.  
**[13:34] luna!:** however!  
**[13:34] luna!:** there are others, including ey and zie, that some people also use.

 **[13:34] sumaya!:** oh  
**[13:34] sumaya!:** huh  
**[13:35] sumaya!:** i think im just gna stick w they???  
**[13:35] sumaya!:** cuz that just seems . complicated

 **[13:35] luna!:** of course! that sounds lovely.  
**[13:35] luna!:** do you have a preferred name yet?  
**[13:35] luna!:** or will you stick with sumaya?

 **[13:35] sumaya!:** oh no i def wanna change that  
**[13:35] sumaya!:** sumaya just feels kinda wrong  
**[13:35] sumaya!:** but idk what i want yet?

 **[13:36] luna!:** okay! that’s perfectly fine.

_[ **luna!** ( **LunaLovegood** ) changed **sumaya!** ( **SumayaPotter** )’s name to **???**.]_

**[13:36] luna!:** is that acceptable?

 **[13:36] ???:** oh!  
**[13:36] ???:** yeah  
**[13:37] ???:** thats cool  
**[13:37] ???:** thx

 **[13:37] luna!:** no problem, love.  
**[13:37] luna!:** <3

 **[13:40] ???:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen guys.....
> 
> i have seven chapters planned out and i'm updating once a month. probably. i hope. LISTEN DON'T PUT TOO MUCH FAITH IN ME
> 
> uhhhh i hope you enjoyed this and i'll see you next year!!!! yahoo


	2. 1 - what's my name again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[18:00] ???:** LUNA  
>  **[18:00] ???:** WHAT IF  
>  _[ **???** ( **SumayaPotter** ) changed their name to **harry?**.]_  
>  **[18:00] harry?:** !!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> alright boys!!!! let's get this bread!!! 
> 
> uhhh no warnings i don't think, let me know if you find any
> 
> also! you may notice that this is now part of a series - i'd highly suggest following that series, because i'm going to be posting some extras and stuff. :)

**[FRIDAY; 10.12.18]**

 

 **_the golden trio™_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[POTter (SumayaPotter), grangerstranger (HermioneGranger), DieselWeasel (RonWeasley)]_ **

 

**[16:45] POTter: @everyone**

**[17:34] grangerstranger:** What’s a mood  
**[17:34] grangerstranger:** Sorry  
**[17:34] grangerstranger:** What’s up

 **[17:36] DieselWeasel:** how do you accidentally type whats a mood

 **[17:36] grangerstranger:** Magic  
**[17:36] grangerstranger:** And a conversation going on next to me

 **[17:37] DieselWeasel:** okay  
**[17:37] DieselWeasel:** sounds fake but . okay  
**[17:37] DieselWeasel:** a n y w a y  
**[17:37] DieselWeasel:** **@POTter** whats up

 **[17:40] POTter:** oH  
**[17:40] POTter:** yh sry  
**[17:40] POTter:** if yall were th opp sex wht wld ur names b ?

 **[17:41] grangerstranger:** Sorry just  
**[17:41] grangerstranger:** Give me a minute to decipher that

 **[17:41] DieselWeasel:** #rekt

 **[17:41] POTter:** r00d

 **[17:42] grangerstranger:** Wait Maya

 **[17:42] POTter:** ye

 **[17:42] grangerstranger:** As in what our parents would've named us or what we'd want our names to be if we were the opposite sex

 **[17:42] POTter:** idc both

 **[17:43] grangerstranger:** William

 **[17:43] POTter:** y

 **[17:43] grangerstranger:** Well  
**[17:43] grangerstranger:** I don’t know what my parents were thinking when they named me  
**[17:44] grangerstranger:** But the name Hermione is from the winter’s tale by Shakespeare  
**[17:44] grangerstranger:** I'm not the hugest fan of Shakespeare but I'd still like to have an older name  
**[17:44] grangerstranger:** Plus his first name was William so it's still a nod to my parents

 **[17:44] POTter:** damn out here w tht Knowledge  
**[17:45] POTter:** ron????

 **[17:46] DieselWeasel:** uhhhhhhh  
**[17:46] DieselWeasel:** i mean if i had been born a girl it wouldve been ginerva bc yall KNOW ma and dad have been holding onto that for ages  
**[17:46] DieselWeasel:** but . harper maybe? i like that name

 **[17:46] POTter:** huh  
**[17:46] POTter:** harperd fit u

 **[17:47] DieselWeasel:** what about you

 **[17:50] POTter:** idk  
**[17:50] POTter:** what do u think

 **[17:50] grangerstranger:** Alex  
**[17:50] grangerstranger:** ?

 **[17:51] DieselWeasel:** i mean ? would you want like  
**[17:51] DieselWeasel:** an ethnic name ?  
**[17:53] DieselWeasel:** imagine quotes on that lol

 **[17:53] POTter:** ehhhhhhh  
**[17:53] POTter:** i wldnt b opposed but ?  
**[17:54] POTter:** idk rly i guess itd be cool either way  
**[17:54] POTter** : also **@grangerstranger** alex is nice

 **[17:54] DieselWeasel:** mkay  
**[17:56] DieselWeasel:** what about harry  
**[17:56] DieselWeasel:** hari ? harry ? who knows

 **[17:56] POTter:** OH  
**[17:56] POTter:** y e s  
**[17:56] POTter:** thank

 **[17:59] DieselWeasel:** uh ?  
**[17:59] DieselWeasel:** no problem lol  
**[17:59] DieselWeasel:** :)

 

**_??? (SumayaPotter), luna! (LunaLovegood)_ **

 

 **[18:00] ???:** LUNA  
**[18:00] ???:** WHAT IF

 _[_ ** _???_** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _) changed their name to_ **_hari?_** _._ _]_

 **[18:00] hari?:** !!!!!!  
**[18:00] hari?:** wait wait wait

 _[_ ** _hari?_ ** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _) changed their name to_ **_harry?_** _._ _]_

 **[18:01] harry?:** i like this better i think  
**[18:01] harry?:** idk im still trying 2 figure it out

 **[18:04] luna!:** oh! that's a lovely name. congratulations harry! i'm glad you've found something that suits you. :D

 **[18:04] harry?:** :D

 

\---

 

**[SATURDAY; 10.13.18]**

 

 **_everyone except sumaya_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[granger (HermioneGranger), weasley_1 (RonWeasley), weasley_2 (GinnyWeasley), malfoy (DracoMalfoy), longbottom (NevilleLongbottom)…]_ **

 

 **[13:35] granger:** I just want all of you to know I still disagree with the name of this chat

 **[14:57] malfoy:** Yes, yes, we know.  
**[14:57] malfoy:** You’ve been saying that since the creation of this groupchat.

 **[15:15] weasley_1:** #rekt

 **[15:28] granger:** Shut up malfoy

 **[15:28] weasley_1:** #rekt

 **[16:01] longbottom:** ok but we haven’t had to use this chat for a couple weeks now? what’s up hermione?

 **[16:01] weasley_1:** sus acting weird

 **[16:01] longbottom:** okay but she’s always acting weird, what’s different about this time?

 **[16:02] weasley_1:** we had an entire conversation about what our names would be if we were the opposite sex

 **[16:02] longbottom:** oh.  
**[16:02] longbottom:** yeah okay that’s a bit weird.  
**[16:02] longbottom:** what did she say her’s would be?

 **[16:02] granger:** That's the thing though  
**[16:03] granger:** She didn’t  
**[16:03] granger:** She asked us what we thought it should be

 **[16:03] weasley_1:** here gimme a sec

 _[_ ** _weasley_1_ ** _(_ ** _RonWeasley_** _) sent a screenshot.]_ _  
_ _[_ ** _weasley_1_ ** _(_ ** _RonWeasley_** _) sent a screenshot.]_

 **[16:05] parkinson:** im dead her name is my MOOD

 **[16:05] longbottom:** damn. okay.  
**[16:05] longbottom:** what do you think it means?

 **[16:06] weasley_1:** i dunno why does it have to mean anything

 **[16:06] longbottom:** well, obviously you think it means something - you wouldn’t have posted it here if you didn’t?

 **[16:06] weasley_1:** damn youre right  
**[16:07] weasley_1:** i dunno? it just feels like kind of an odd thing to ask about ?  
**[16:07] weasley_1:** especially because its not like we were talking about names today or anything  
**[16:07] weasley_1:** it just seemed like an out of the blue subject thats all

 **[16:09] lovegood:** if i may interject? i find it very likely that sumaya is simply settling into their personality, and part of that may include an exploration of the different facets of themself!  
**[16:09] lovegood:** her*, whoops!

 **[16:09] weasley_1:** ?  
**[16:09] weasley_1:** oh okay

 **[16:09] longbottom:** you’re so right, luna!

 **[16:09] weasley_1:** huh yeah that makes sense lol

 

**_#girlsforluna (GinnyWeasley), #boysforluna (NevilleLongbottom)_ **

 

 **[16:10] #girlsforluna:** gay

 **[16:11] #boysforluna:** :’)  
**[16:11] #boysforluna:** i can’t help it! she’s so  
**[16:11] #boysforluna:** wait.

 

 **_everyone except sumaya_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[weasley_1 (RonWeasley), longbottom (NevilleLongbottom), lovegood (LunaLovegood), granger (HermioneGranger), malfoy (DracoMalfoy)…]_ **

 

 **[16:12] longbottom:** hey, **@lovegood**?

 **[16:13] lovegood:** yes! hi neville!

 **[16:13] longbottom:** hey! what pronouns are you using right now?

 **[16:13] lovegood:** he/him for now! :)

 **[16:13] longbottom:** okay! thanks so much.

 **[16:14] weasley_2:** neville you fucking nerd i cant,,,,,,

 

**_#girlsforluna (GinnyWeasley), #boysforluna (NevilleLongbottom)_ **

 

 **[16:12] #girlsforluna:** you okay???  
**[16:13] #girlsforluna:** oh my god lmfao

 **[16:14] #boysforluna:** okay, i got it.  
**[16:14] #boysforluna:** he’s just so cute! and smart! and kind! and! ugh my god i love him so much.

 **[16:14] #girlsforluna:** youre so fucking cute i wanna die  
**[16:14] #girlsforluna:** you really just paused an online conversation to get pronouns i love you oh my god  
**[16:14] #girlsforluna:** also. i feel you so hard he’s such a lovely person??? hhhh  
**[16:14] #girlsforluna:** anyway :)

 **[16:14] #boysforluna:** :)

 

 **_everyone except sumaya_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[weasley_2 (GinnyWeasley), longbottom (NevilleLongbottom), lovegood (LunaLovegood), weasley_1 (RonWeasley), granger (HermioneGranger)…]_ **

**_  
_****[16:15] lovegood:** is everything okay, neville?

 **[16:16] weasley_2:** oh yeah totally i just had the sudden and urgent realization that neville’s a fucking nerd

 **[16:16] longbottom:** shut the hell up n stop ghosting u hoe

 **[16:17] parkinson:** damn son okay  
**[16:17] parkinson:** i dont know if im more surprised tht u cursed or tht u didnt use Perfect Punctuation ???? either way im lowkey impressed good job

 **[16:17] longbottom:** :)

 

**_mione (HermioneGranger), nevs (NevilleLongbottom)_ **

 

 **[16:46] mione:** Hey neville

 **[17:09] nevs:** yeah, what’s up?

 **[17:11] mione:** Do you think sue might be  
**[17:11] mione:** Trans or something?

 **[17:11] nevs:** huh.  
**[17:11] nevs:** i guess i’d never thought of it but.  
**[17:11] nevs:** i suppose it’s entirely possible?  
**[17:12] nevs:** especially because she’s been wearing her hijab more often.

 **[17:12] mione:** Yeah  
**[17:12] mione:** Wait but why would that mean shes trans?

 **[17:13] nevs:** well, she has really long hair, and when she’s not wearing a hijab she usually has it in a braid because it’s easier to manage, right?

 **[17:13] mione:** Yeah I know what hou mean  
**[17:13] mione:** You

 **[17:13] nevs:** but it’s also a constant reminder that she has hair.  
**[17:13] nevs:** i mean, i was talking to luna the other day?  
**[17:14] nevs:** and he mentioned that on his masculine days he like to put his hair up, but only when he’s feeling really dysphoric.  
**[17:14] granger:** so now that i think about it in that light, it makes a lot of sense -  
**[17:15] nevs:** her hair goes into a bun when she puts it up, and it’s tight so she doesn’t have to think about it so much.

 **[17:15] mione:** Oh  
**[17:15] mione:** Yeah that makes sense  
**[17:16] mione:** Thanks Neville

 **[17:16] nevs:** no problem!  
**[17:16] nevs:** i probably wouldn’t go around sharing this with everyone, though.  
**[17:16] nevs:** especially because we don’t really know if it’s true or not.

 **[17:17] mione:** Yeah of course

 

**_hermyownknee (HermioneGranger), ronniekins (RonWeasley)_ **

 

 **[17:20] hermyownknee:** Hey Ron

 

\---

 

**_ron (RonWeasley), luna (LunaLovegood)_ **

 

 **[17:34] ron:** hey luna

 **[17:38] luna:** hello, ron! is everything okay?

 **[17:38] ron:** um . i think so?

 **[17:38] luna:** okay!  
**[17:40] luna:** what did you want to talk to me about?  
**[17:40] luna:** i assume you contacted me for a reason? :)

 **[17:40] ron:** haha yeah  
**[17:40] ron:** um  
**[17:40] ron:** dont take this the wrong way  
**[17:41] ron:** i know sometimes sumaya tells you stuff that she doesn’t tell me or hermione  
**[17:41] ron:** and that’s fine  
**[17:41] ron:** obviously shes allowed to make those kinds of decisions for herself  
**[17:41] ron:** but uh

 **[17:41] luna:** she’s fine, i promise.  
**[17:42] luna:** i would tell you if she told me anything that i found concerning.

 **[17:44] ron:** okay  
**[17:44] ron:** thanks

 **[17:50] luna:** of course, ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr :)](https://partlycharlie.tumblr.com)


	3. 2 - hey, uh . dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papa,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, oooOoOoo,,,,,,,,didn't MEAN to make you CRY (thaaaaank fuck i didn't!!!!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet yeet i'm a day late but we'll survive it's fine

**[SUNDAY; 10.21.18]**

 

**_harry? (SumayaPotter), luna! (LunaLovegood)_ **

 

 **[14:06] harry?:** luna luna luna

 **[14:15] luna!:** hello harry! what is it you wish to talk about?

 **[14:16] harry?:** i think im gonna come out 2 dad

 **[14:19] luna!:** oh wonderful! i wish you the best of luck, harry. do you know if you will come out to your mother, as well?

 **[14:20] harry?:** oh shit  
**[14:20] harry?:** nah i dont think so  
**[14:20] harry?:** im a little more scared abt her than i am abt dad  
**[14:20] harry?:** idk y lol

 **[14:21] luna!:** okay! that’s perfectly fine, harry. you only have to go to the limits that you are comfortable with! <3

 **[14:21] harry?:** tyyy <3

 

\---

 

“Hey, dad?”

“Yeah? What’s up, Su?” James settles into the chair across from his daughter, who is sitting (with the worst posture ever - he really needs to start reminding her to keep her back straight, even if that’s the only part of her that’ll ever _be_ straight) slumped over the table. As he speaks, she props her head into the palm of one hand to look him in the eye.

“Do you know what the word nonbinary means?”

He raises an eyebrow and frowns, considering. “A number that’s not a power of two?” he tries, offering a cautious smile.

She snorts with a quirk of her lips. “Close, but not quite.” She starts to pull out the pins holding her hijab together, placing them in a small bag in front of her. The layers of the scarf unravel around her face.

“It, uhm, well. It kind of means someone that doesn’t feel like a girl _or_ a boy? I guess you could say that nonbinary people are, like, in between being a girl or a boy, even though I’m pretty sure some people don’t feel like that? Like agender people, y’know? I mean, I’m pretty sure they fall under the term of ‘nonbinary’ or ‘genderqueer’ or whatever, but they don’t really have a gender? I guess? Yeah.”

She’s rambling, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down so that they wrap around her fingertips in that way she always does when she’s nervous.

Huh. She’s nervous.

He tilts his head. “That makes sense, yeah. Why bring it up? Is it part of your homework?” He can’t help but notice the way her shoulders noticeably relax when he confirms what she’s saying.

“No, but - uh. I think I might be? Nonbinary, I mean?” She curls in on herself, shoulders hunching in towards her chest as if she expects some sort of rejection. One of the layers of her hijab covers her expression.

He raises an eyebrow. “Okay, cool. What does this mean, then?” James’ tone is filled with relaxed confusion, and he watches with the tiniest of smiles as Sumaya lights up, breathing in deeply.

“Oh! Yeah, okay.” She cuts herself with a shaky hand wiping itself across her mouth. She starts fidgeting again, pulling at the strings of her scarf and rubbing the skin of her thumb and index fingers together.

“So, uh, maybe different pronouns? I can explain that to you later, hah. And- uh, I’ve been thinking about a new name, maybe? I’m not sure about it, but. Definitely a consideration.” The words fly out of her mouth like spitfire, each one landing in front of him as if she were afraid they’d burn her tongue if she didn’t speak fast enough.

“Huh. Okay. I mean - I get what pronouns are, no need to explain that, but I’m guessing you wouldn’t want to use guy pronouns-”

“He-him. That’s what you’d say.” She replies instantly; it sounds like a reflex. “Sorry.”

James smiles softly. “No need to apologize, love. He-him, okay - so you wouldn’t use that because you don’t… feel like a guy, right?”

Sumaya nods hesitantly.

“But not she-her, either, because you’re not a girl.”

Another nod.

James’ eyes flicker around the room as he considers this, and he misses the shaky breath Sumaya lets out. “Okay. So what pronouns would you use, then? Not ‘it’ or anything like that, right? Because that seems kind of, uhm. Dehumanizing.”

She laughs, just a bit, and her shoulders relax from the subconsciously hunched position they were in before. She pushes the remains of her hijab down so that they rest around her neck. “No,” she corrects with a smile. “That’s only for inanimate objects, I’m pretty sure. I would use they-them, probably.”

“Huh. That’s not… singular, though, is it? Correct me if I’m wrong, obviously, but isn’t that pronoun only used for a group of people?” She - they - laugh.

“Nah, it’s been used as a single-person pronouns since, like, the 1500’s; it just hasn’t really been recognized until recently. You can look up the timeline, it’s actually pretty cool. But, uh. Yeah.”

James scrubs his face with his hands. “Okay. It might take a little while for me to get used to it - feel free to correct me if I fuck up, pardon my French - but thanks for telling me, hun.” He smiles in a way that he hopes is reassuring, and Sumaya lets out a shuddering breath, looking vaguely like they’re about to cry.

“Whoa- whoa, what’s up, love? What’s wrong?” He leans forward in response to grasp one of Sumaya’s hands that lays, stationary, on the table. They shake their head quickly, breathing in another stuttered breath.

“No, I just. Fuck. I’m so happy, I’m sorry, I know it’s dumb, I was just so worried, god, I’m sorry, I’m just so happy,” she they ramble, using their free hand to wipe away the tears threatening to spill from their eyes.

“Aww, love, that’s okay.” He stands up, careful not to dislodge his hand from their tight grip, and walks around the table to envelop her in the tightest hug he can manage.

“I love you,” they whisper.

“I love you too.”

 

\---

 

**_harry? (SumayaPotter), luna! (LunaLovegood)_ **

 

 **[17:06] harry?:** LUNA I DID IT OH MY GOD FUCK

 **[17:15] luna!:** you did what, harry?  
**[17:15] luna!:** oh my goodness! congratulations, harry! i’m so proud of you, love.

 **[17:16] harry?:** I CANT BELIEVE I DID IT SLFNEISLNFKESN FUCK  
**[17:16] harry?:** I CRIED BUT IT WAS OKAY  
**[17:16] harry?:** HES OKAY WITH IT  
**[17:16] harry?:** FUCK  
**[17:18] harry?:** fuck  
**[17:18] harry?:** hes  
**[17:18] harry?:** hes okay with it oh my god hes okay with it

 **[17:20] luna!:** <3

 

 **_everybody but sumaya_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[longbottom (NevilleLongbottom), parkinson (PansyParkinson), weasley_2 (GinnyWeasley), lovegood (LunaLovegood), weasley_1 (RonWeasley)…]_ **

 

 **[17:22] lovegood:** hello **@everyone** !  
**[17:22] lovegood:** i would appreciate it if you all would send your congratulations to sumaya!

 **[17:23] weasley_1:** for what ?

 **[17:23] lovegood:** i’m afraid i can’t say, but rest assured the congratulations are deserved.

 **[17:23] zabini:** bet

 

**_blaise (BlaiseZabini), su (SumayaPotter)_ **

 

 **[17:23] blaise:** yo congrats

 **[17:23] su:** ?????  
**[17:23] su:** 4 wht

 **[17:23] blaise:** idk bro just congrats

 **[17:24] su:** ok

 

**_tinychild (GinnyWeasley), onlychild (SumayaPotter)_ **

 

 **[17:23] tinychild:** hey yo congrats on whatever just happened

 **[17:24] onlychild:** ?????? thanks ???????????  
**[17:24] onlychild:** wtf

 **[17:25] tinychild:** i dont know

 

**_ibelieveicanfly (SumayaPotter), ibelieveicantouchthesky (NevilleLongbottom)_ **

 

 **[17:23] ibelieveicantouchthesky:** congratulations!

 **[17:24] ibelieveicanfly:** what the FUCK  
**[17:24] ibelieveicanfly:** y r yall congratulating me ???????

 **[17:24] ibelieveicantouchthesky:** i’m not sure, but i’m sure whatever you did was amazing.

 **[17:25] ibelieveicanfly:** csdkjrhoewsdnck okay,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**_motherfucker (HermioneGranger), bitchass (SumayaPotter)_ **

 

 **[17:23] motherfucker:** Hey why did Luna just ask me to congratulate you

 **[17:25] bitchass:** IT WAS HER?????  
**[17:25] bitchass:** ofc it was that sweet hoe

 

**_luna! (LunaLovegood), harry? (SumayaPotter)_ **

 

 **[17:26] harry?:** luna

 **[17:28] luna!:** yes, harry?

 **[17:28] harry?:** !!!!!!  
**[17:28] harry?:** sry forgot abt that 4 a sec

 **[17:28] luna!:** no need to apologize, harry!

 **[17:28] harry?:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****  
**[17:28] harry?:** okay im fine  
**[17:28] harry?:** anyway  
**[17:29] harry?:** did u ask all of our friends to congratulate me

 **[17:29] luna!:** yes!  
**[17:29] luna!:** even if they don’t know why they are congratulating you, i thought it would still be a nice feeling to have them be proud of you.  
**[17:29] luna!:** also, it is a nice demonstration of their trust in both me and you, harry.  
**[17:29] luna!:** me, because they trusted me enough to know that i was not lying!  
**[17:30] luna!:** and you, because i’m sure most of them said something along the lines of “i’m sure whatever you did was worthy of my praise” when you inevitably asked them why they were congratulating you for seemingly no good reason!

 **[17:31] harry?:** omg  
**[17:31] harry?:** ilysm  
**[17:31] harry?:** god ur fuckin right too jfc  
**[17:31] harry?:** u absolute blessing u  
**[17:31] harry?:** srsly tho thank you luna tht was rly nice of u

 **[17:31] luna!:** of course!  
**[17:32] luna!:** i love you too, harry. <3

 

\---

 

 **_the Tea_ ** **_TM_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[f (FredWeasley), g (GeorgeWeasley), s (SumayaPotter)]_ **

 

 **[17:25] f:** hey broski  
**[17:25] g:** hey . hey . hey .

 **[17:33] s:** what

 **[17:33] g:** congrats  
**[17:33] f:** also y is everyone congratulating u

 **[17:34] s:** oh  
**[17:34] s:** luna told them to

 **[17:34] g:** y tho

 **[17:34] s:** i came out to my dad

 **[17:34] f:**?

 **[17:35] s:** wait shit

 **[17:35] g:** ur gay?

 **[17:35] s:** no  
**[17:35] s:** kinda  
**[17:35] s:** its weird  
**[17:35] s:** thats not what i told him

 **[17:35] f:** oh  
**[17:35] g:** whatd u tell him

 **[17:36] s:** um  
**[17:36] s:** shit okay ig im doing this

 **[17:38] f:** no pressure  
**[17:38] g:** NOSE pressure

 **[17:38] s:** shut up  
**[17:40] s:** do u k what nonbinary means

 **[17:41] f:** oh bet  
**[17:41] g:** yea man  
**[17:41] f:** uk charlies trans right??

 **[17:43] s:** w h a t

 **[17:43] g:** ya  
**[17:43] f:** well agender rly but ye  
**[17:43] g:** we all read up on a bunch of gender stuff when he came out  
**[17:43] f:** p legit  
**[17:43] g:** u got a new name or r u sticking w su

 **[17:43] s:** god thats so wild  
**[17:44] s:** oh uh no  
**[17:44] s:** uh  
**[17:44] s:** harry i think  
**[17:44] s:** idk

 _[_ ** _f_** _(_ ** _FredWeasley_** _) changed_ ** _s_** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _)’s_ _name to_ ** _h_** _._ _]  
__[_ ** _g_** _(_ ** _GeorgeWeasley_** _) changed_ ** _h_** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _)’s_ _name to_ ** _h_** _._ _]_

 **[17:44] g:** goddamnit fred  
**[17:44] f:** ;)

 **[17:46] h:** welp

 _[_ ** _g_ ** _(_ ** _GeorgeWeasley_** _) changed chat name to ‘_ **_mlk but better’_** _._ _]_

 **[17:46] g:** get it  
**[17:46] g:** bc our names go fgh  
**[17:46] g:** and mlk was mlk

 **[17:46] h:** pls stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i'm in english class and we're talking about huckleberry finn i love my life
> 
> also this is posted from my phone lmk if it's fucked up
> 
> hope u enjoyed!!!


	4. 3 - we don't have a group chat? well, shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I won't deny I've got in my mind now all the things we'd do_  
>  _So I'll try to talk refined for fear that you find out how I'm imaginin' you_  
>  \- _talk_ , hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> (listen to hozier's new album wasteland, baby (on [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/album/2c7gFThUYyo2t6ogAgIYNw?si=6bkbrgW8SnOfFT6YqTRf-Q), and [some other stuff probably](https://www.google.com/search?q=wasteland%2C+baby&rlz=1CAHDPY_enUS829&oq=wasteland%2C+baby&aqs=chrome..69i57j0l5.2720j0j9&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8)) for no other reason than because it's an absolutely incredible album and i literally did not sleep the first time i heard it in its entirety

**[TUESDAY; 10.23.18]**

 

 _[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _created a new group chat.]_

 

**_New Group Chat_ **

 

 _[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_HermioneGranger_** _.]_ __  
_[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_RonWeasley_** _.]_ __  
_[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_NevilleLongbottom_** _.]_ __  
_[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_DeanThomas_** _.]_ __  
_[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_SeamusFinnegan_** _.]_ __  
_[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_GinnyWeasley_** _.]_ __  
_[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_LunaLovegood_** _.]_ __  
_[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_DracoMalfoy_** _.]_ __  
_[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_BlaiseZabini_** _.]_ __  
_[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _added_ **_PansyParkinson_** _.]_ _  
_ _[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _changed chat name to ‘_ **_the gc bc we need one’_**. _]_

 **[03:14] SumayaPotter:** i realized we needed 1 so  
**[03:14] SumayaPotter:** :)

 _[_ ** _SumayaPotter_ ** _changed their name to_ **_(pan)cakes_** _._ _]_

 **[03:25] LunaLovegood:** lovely!

 _[_ ** _LunaLovegood_ ** _changed their name to_ **_MagicIsReal_** _._ _]_

 

**\---**

 

 **_the gc bc we need one_ ** **  
** **_[MagicIsReal (LunaLovegood), (pan)cakes (SumayaPotter)…]_ **

 

 **[06:32] GinnyWeasley:** wait dont we already ?  
**[06:32] GinnyWeasley:** never mind ignore me

 _[_ ** _GinnyWeasley_ ** _changed their name to_ **_batbogeytryme_**. _]_

 **[06:36] (pan)cakes:** ginny u sure ur ok???

 **[06:36] batbogeytryme:** lol yeah im fine  
**[06:36] batbogeytryme:** was thinking of something else

 _[_ ** _HermioneGranger_ ** _changed their name to_ **_smartwitch_** _._ _]_

 **[06:40] smartwitch:** It was 330 in the morning Maya why the hell were you awake

 **[06:40] (pan)cakes:** hyped up on depression idk

 **[06:40] MagicIsReal:** harry! did you try the herbs i gave you?

 **[06:40] (pan)cakes:**???? u mean su????

 **[06:41] MagicIsReal:** ah, yes, i apologize. sumaya?

 **[06:41] (pan)cakes:** lol ye they worked 4 like an hr  
**[06:41] (pan)cakes:** sry luna :/

 **[06:42] MagicIsReal:** oh no worries! i was assured with preliminary research that the chances of success were only in the 70% range, so i’m not disappointed :) in fact, i’m glad they worked that long!

 

**_harry? (SumayaPotter), luna! (LunaLovegood)_ **

 

 **[06:42] harry?** : hey,,,,, PLEASE remember 2 be careful !!!! sry i just rly dont want 2 risk them finding out b4 i tell them anything

 **[06:43] luna!** : of course! i apologize sincerely for the mishap, i'll attempt to make sure it doesn't happen again. :)

 **[06:43] harry?** : tysmmmm :)  
**[06:43] harry?:** plus like,,,,,,, im rly not sure if i want this 2 be my name at all ? so  
**[06:43] harry?:** yeah

 **[06:44] luna!:** okay! no problem. :)

 

 **_the gc bc we need one_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[MagicIsReal (LunaLovegood), (pan)cakes (SumayaPotter), smartwitch (HermioneGranger), batbogeytryme (GinnyWeasley)…]_ **

 

 **[06:42] batbogeytryme:** moon have you left yet ?

 **[06:42] MagicIsReal:** no! i only have to put my shoes on and say goodbye to my father, and i will be ready to leave. would you like to accompany me on the bus route to school?

 **[06:42] (pan)cakes:** oh ok cool thx anyway

 **[06:43] batbogeytryme:** yeah sure !!!

 

**_tinychild (GinnyWeasley), onlychild (SumayaPotter)_ **

 

 **[06:43] tinychild:** i fucking love her can i die

 **[06:44] onlychild:** same

 

 **_the gc bc we need one_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[batbogeytryme (GinnyWeasley), (pan)cakes (SumayaPotter), MagicIsReal (LunaLovegood), smartwitch (HermioneGranger), …]_ **

 

 **[06:43] MagicIsReal:** lovely! if all goes as planned, i shall be at your door in approximately ten minutes. :)

 **[06:44] batbogeytryme:** awesome ! tell xeno i say hi :D

 **[06:47] BlaiseZabini:** my awkward flirting radar went off waddup peeps  
**[06:47] BlaiseZabini:** ew my name looks Nasty

 _[_ ** _BlaiseZabini_ ** _changed their name to_ **_zablingi_** _._ _]_

 **[06:47] zablingi:** there we go  
**[06:47] zablingi:** tru representation of who i am lbr

 **[06:48] batbogeytryme:** oh my god zabini we were not flirting !!!  
**[06:48] batbogeytryme:** jeez

 

**_tinychild (GinnyWeasley), onlychild (SumayaPotter)_ **

 

 **[06:48] onlychild:** u were totally flirting w her

 **[06:49] tinychild:** I KNOW OH MY GOD

 

**_seven (GinnyWeasley), six (RonWeasley)_ **

 

 **[06:49] six:** g i n n y

 **[06:54] seven:** yes my darling brother ?

 **[06:55] six:** you just screamed .  
**[06:55] six:** so loudly .  
**[06:55] six:** why .

 **[06:56] seven:** :)

 

 **_the gc bc we need one_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[batbogeytryme (GinnyWeasley), zablingi (SumayaPotter), MagicIsReal (LunaLovegood), (pan)cakes (SumayaPotter), smartwitch (HermioneGranger), …]_ **

 

 **[06:57] RonWeasley:** thanks for nothing **@batbogeytryme** you actual piece of used toilet paper

 _[_ ** _RonWeasley_** _changed_ ** _batbogeytryme_** _(_ ** _GinnyWeasley_** _)’s_ _name to_ ** _actualusedtoiletpaper_** _._ _]_ _  
__[_ ** _RonWeasley_** _changed their name to_ ** _therealredscare_** _._ _]_

 **[06:57] actualusedtoiletpaper:** thanks for that ron

 **[06:58] therealredscare:** do you get it  
**[06:58] therealredscare:** because im ginger

 **[06:58] NevilleLongbottom:** and a communist, yes, we get it.  
**[06:59] NevilleLongbottom:** thank you.

 _[_ ** _NevilleLongbottom_ ** _changed their name to_ **_shorttop_** _._ _]_

 **[07:00] shorttop:** do you get it?  
**[07:00] shorttop:** because my last name is longbottom?

 **[07:01] (pan)cakes:** wOw neville ur so funny  
**[07:01] (pan)cakes:** i wish i was as funny as u r

 **[07:01] shorttop:** i know, right?

 

\---

 

 **_the gc bc we need one_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[shorttop (NevilleLongbottom), (pan)cakes (SumayaPotter), therealredscare (RonWeasley), actualusedtoiletpaper (GinnyWeasley), zablingi (BlaiseZabini)…]_ **

 

 **[07:57] SeamusFinnegan:** yall were up mad early what in the hell  
**[07:57] SeamusFinnergan:** n a s t y

 **[07:57] shorttop:** seamus, did you just wake up?

 **[07:59] SeamusFinnegan:** whatttttt ????? n o o o o o o  
**[06:59] SeamusFinnegan:** yeah mas driving me 2 school #bless

 _[_ ** _SeamusFinnegan_ ** _changed their name to_ **_gay_** _._ _]_

 **[08:00] gay:** lol im so funny

 **[08:02] DeanThomas:** I dont get the joke ???

 **[08:02] gay:** fuck u

 **[08:02] DeanThomas:** Love u 2 bae

 **[08:03] gay:** <3

 _[_ ** _DeanThomas_ ** _changed their name to_ **_tall_** _._ _]_

 **[08:04] tall:** Bc,,,, lets be real here

 **[08:04] gay:** actually Fuck U

 _[_ ** _DracoMalfoy_ ** _changed their name to_ **_peaCOCK_** _._ _]_ _  
_ _[_ ** _PansyParkinson_ ** _changed their name to_ **_fancypansy_** _._ _]_

 **[08:05] shorttop:** ghost asses.

 

\---

 

**[THURSDAY; 10.25.2018]**

 

 **_Foren-sick!!!!!!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[potty (SumayaPotter), ferret (DracoMalfoy), potionswho (NevilleLongbottom), weasel (RonLongbottom), patil (ParvatiPatil)…]_ **

 

 **[00:01] potty:** whts the hw **@everyone**

 **[01:00] ferret:** My dick.

 **[01:10] potty:** oh good i wsnt planning on doing it anyway

 **[05:46] potionswho:** holy shit? you just got wrecked?  
**[05:46] potionswho:** like four hours ago but still, jesus christ.  
**[05:46] potionswho:** also sumaya it’s the page with all the questions on it, questions 11-21. they’re about drug classifications.

 

**\---**

 

 **_Foren-sick!!!!!!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[potionswho (NevilleLongbottom), potty (SumayaPotter), ferret (DracoMalfoy), weasel (RonLongbottom), patil (ParvatiPatil)…]_ **

 

 **[15:24] potty:** hey cn i add cho chang  
**[15:24] potty:** shes lowkey rly shitty at the class i think  
**[15:24] potty:** but shes not in my period  
**[15:24] potty:** **@potionswho** i think shes in urs

 **[15:28] potionswho:** oh, yeah! vaguely tall, east asian, long hair, dating cedric?

 **[15:34] potty:** yup thts her

 **[15:34] potionswho:** oh she’s nice, yeah totally!

 **[15:37] ferret:** I don’t really care.

 **[15:37] potty:** ok cool ill add her in a bit

 **[16:05] weasel:** wait ew are you really gonna add cho chang

 **[16:09] potty:** y u dont like her ???????

 **[16:11] weasel:** not really idk  
**[16:11] weasel:** she seems kinda fake

 **[16:09] potty:** huh  
**[16:09] potty:** yeah ig ur right shes a lil off smtimes  
**[16:09] potty:** still tho  
**[16:09] potty:** its not like this is a personal gc or anything lol

 **[16:09] weasel:** mmm  
**[16:09] weasel:** yeah  
**[16:09] weasel:** you can add her

 **[16:09] potty:** :)

 

**_brownie (NevilleLongbottom), ginger (RonWeasley)_ **

 

 **[16:13] brownie:** you just don’t like that she might have a crush on cho, don’t you?

 **[16:13] ginger:** Mind Your Beezwax

 **[16:15] brownie:** :)

 

**_ronniekins (RonWeasley), hermyownknee (HermioneGranger)_ **

 

 **[16:20] ronniekins:** hey mione

 **[16:24] hermyownknee:** Yeah

 **[16:25] ronniekins:** do you think sumaya has a crush on cho chang

 **[16:25] hermyownknee:** The senior?

 **[16:25] ronniekins:** yea  
**[16:25] ronniekins:** are there any other cho changs ?

 **[16:27] hermyownknee:** Idk  
**[16:27] hermyownknee:** I don’t think so though  
**[16:28] hermyownknee:** I feel like she probably would’ve said something

 **[16:28] ronniekins:** yeah  
**[16:29] ronniekins:** okay yeah youre right

 **[16:29] hermyownknee:** Dont worry too much okay?

 **[16:31] ronniekins:** :))))))  
**[16:31] ronniekins:** ill try lol

 **[16:31] hermyownknee:** <3  
**[16:31] hermyownknee:** I love you

 **[16:32] ronniekins:** love you too

 

**\---**

 

 **_the gc bc we need one_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[shorttop (NevilleLongbottom), fancypansy (PansyParkinson), peaCOCK (DracoMalfoy), gay (SeamusFinnegan), tall (DeanThomas)…]_ **

 

 **[22:38] smartwitch:** Okay so you know how I hooked up with theo  
**[22:38] smartwitch:** Five times  
**[22:38] smartwitch:** !

 **[22:41] shorttop:** what?

 **[22:41] peaCOCK:** What?

 **[22:44] (pan)cakes:** wht???????  
**[22:44] (pan)cakes:** mione wtf

 **[22:44] smartwitch:** Oh shit

 **[22:44] therealredscare:** LMAOOOOO

 

**_hermyownknee (HermioneGranger), ronniekins (RonWeasley)_ **

 

 **[22:44] hermyownknee:** Fuck

 **[22:44] ronniekins:** im WHEEZING oh my god  
**[22:44] ronniekins:** i cant believe you just did that im laughing so hard  
**[22:44] ronniekins:** holy fuck

 **[22:45] hermyownknee:** Shut up I know  
**[22:45] hermyownknee:** What do I do

 **[22:45] ronniekins:** u h  
**[22:45] ronniekins:** fuck if i know lets be real

 **[22:45] hermyownknee:** Fuck

 

 **_the gc be we need one_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[therealredscare (RonWeasley), smartwitch (HermioneGranger), (pan)cakes (SumayaPotter), peaCOCK (DracoMalfoy), shorttop (NevilleLongbottom)…]_ **

 

 **[22:44] shorttop:** hermione?

 **[22:44] (pan)cakes:** HERMIONE WHAT THE FUCK

 _[_ ** _(pan)cakes_ ** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _) changed their name to_ **_HERMIONE?!_** _._ _]_

 

**_bitchass (SumayaPotter), motherfucker (HermioneGranger)_ **

 

 _[_ ** _bitchass_ ** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _) changed their name to_ **_HERMIONE_** _._ _]_

 **[22:44] HERMIONE:** hermione  
**[22:44] HERMIONE:** mione wht the f u c k

 **[22:44] motherfucker:** I can explain I promise

 **[22:46] HERMIONE:** OK SO ????

 

**_hermyownknee (HermioneGranger), ronniekins (RonWeasley)_ **

 

 **[22:46] hermyownknee:** Can I tell her

 **[22:46] ronniekins:** who  
**[22:46] ronniekins:** sue ?  
**[22:46] ronniekins:** yeah of course  
**[22:46] ronniekins:** let me know how it goes

 

**_HERMIONE (SumayaPotter), motherfucker (HermioneGranger)_ **

 

 **[22:46] motherfucker:** Okay so  
**[22:46] motherfucker:** Basically Ron and I are in an open relationship

 **[22:46] HERMIONE:** ur joking

 **[22:46] motherfucker:** No  
**[22:47] motherfucker:** ?  
**[22:47] motherfucker:** Why would I be joking about something like this

 **[22:47] HERMIONE:** idk  
**[22:47] HERMIONE:** i just  
**[22:47] HERMIONE:** idk i didnt think abt it ig  
**[22:47] HERMIONE:** im a monogamynormative hpw ig  
**[22:47] HERMIONE:** hoe  
**[22:47] HERMIONE:** which is weird esp bc im not mono ???? whatever ig

 **[22:49] motherfucker:** Oh you're not?

 

**_hermyownknee (HermioneGranger), ronniekins (RonWeasley)_ **

 

 **[22:49] hermyownknee:** Ron  
**[22:49] hermyownknee:** Ron  
**[22:49] hermyownknee:** Ron

 **[22:49] ronniekins:** what happened

 **[22:49] hermyownknee:** She’s poly

 **[22:50] ronniekins:** WHAT  
**[22:50] ronniekins:** are you sure

 _[_ ** _hermyownknee_ ** _(_ ** _HermioneGranger_** _) sent a screenshot.]_

 **[22:52] ronniekins:** holy shit  
**[22:52] ronniekins:** what the fuck  
**[22:52] ronniekins:** what do we do

 **[22:53] hermyownknee:** NOTHIGN YET  
**[22:55] hermyownknee:** Don’t tell her you know  
**[22:55] hermyownknee:** I doubt this is something she would want me to tell anyone just yet

 **[22:55] ronniekins:** yeah  
**[22:55] ronniekins:** okay

 

**_HERMIONE (SumayaPotter), motherfucker (HermioneGranger)_ **

 

 **[22:51] HERMIONE:** nah  
**[22:51] HERMIONE:** i mean?  
**[22:51] HERMIONE:** its weird  
**[22:51] HERMIONE:** bc honestly like .  
**[22:52] HERMIONE:** the closest thing ive ever had to a poly relationship was that weird thing w dean n seamus  
**[22:52] HERMIONE:** did i ever tell u abt that?

 **[22:54] motherfucker:** Um  
**[22:54] motherfucker:** No

 **[22:55] HERMIONE:** yeah  
**[22:55] HERMIONE:** we just kind of fucked a lot there was no anything else  
**[22:55] HERMIONE:** was fun tho

 **[22:56] motherfucker:** Oh  
**[22:56] motherfucker:** Okay yeah

 

**_hermyownknee (HermioneGranger), ronniekins (RonWeasley)_ **

 

 **[22:56] hermyownknee:** SLNDLDKNSLIE RON

 _[_ ** _hermyownknee_ ** _(_ ** _HermioneGranger_** _) sent a screenshot.]_

 **[22:56] ronniekins:** im gonna fucking die shes gonna kill me  
**[22:56] ronniekins:** she fucked THEM?  
**[22:56] ronniekins:** and not US?  
**[22:56] ronniekins:** hhhhhhhhhhhh

 **[22:56] hermyownknee:** Yeah

 

**_HERMIONE (SumayaPotter), motherfucker (HermioneGranger)_ **

 

 _[_ ** _HERMIONE_ ** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _) changed their name to_ **_bitchass_** _._ _]_

 **[22:57] motherfucker:** Oh  
**[22:57] motherfucker:** Yeah haha

 **[22:57] bitchass:** yea lol  
**[22:57] bitchass:** anyway  
**[22:57] bitchass:** so u hooked up w theo??

 **[22:57] motherfucker:** Oh  
**[22:57] motherfucker:** Yeah  
**[22:57] motherfucker:** It was pretty good

 **[22:57] bitchass:** what did the 5 times mean ?  
**[22:58] bitchass:** oh  
**[22:58] bitchass:** shit  
**[22:58] bitchass:** really?????

 **[22:59] motherfucker:** dlnlsjcdcnls  
**[22:59] motherfucker:** Yeah

 

**_hermyownknee (HermioneGranger), ronniekins (RonWeasley)_ **

 

 **[22:58] ronniekins:** mione what if she has a crush on cho AND cedric lsndklacnlelians

 **[23:00] hermyownknee:** Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it b e g i n s 
> 
> (this is the fourth chapter but it BEGINS)
> 
> (IT BEGINS HERE)


	5. 4 - okay but . you gay ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[12:45] h:** hermione is his gf?????  
>  **[12:45] h:** its not like he has 2 ask molly 2 hng out w her
> 
>  **[12:46] g:** so then why does he have to ask her abt you  
>  **[12:46] f:**?
> 
>  **[12:46] h:** bc rons not my bf?????
> 
>  **[12:46] g:** …  
>  **[12:46] f:** r u sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm at state champtionships for speech and debate #yeet
> 
> enjoy yall
> 
> no warnings i think

**[FRIDAY; 10.26.2018]**

 

**_rawn (RonWeasley), sOOh (SumayaPotter)_ **

 

 **[12:06] rawn:** yo when are you coming down

 **[12:07] sOOh:** had 2 get stuff from my locker coming now

 

\---

 

Sumaya sits heavily in the seat across from Ron, shoving her face into her hands with a deep sigh. Her black bookbag hangs off to one side, a cord stretching out from one of the pockets that connects to the pair of headphones she has hung around her neck.

“You okay?” Sumaya jumps up at the sound of his voice, almost as if she hadn’t noticed Ron sitting in front of her despite choosing to sit at the same table as him when she entered the cafeteria.

“Yeah, fine. I, um- just have a lot on my mind, I suppose.” She musters up an obviously fake smile, probably hoping to subtly convince Ron not to dig deeper into her mood.

He narrows his eyes - Ron had known her for going on six years now, and he could always tell when she was upset - but let it go with a careful nod. “Alright - let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Her smile stretches into a still-fake grin. “Yeah, definitely.”

Ron's stomach twists, apparently deciding now was the perfect time to remind him that he'd skipped breakfast in his rush to get to school.

“Sumaya, do you know how long we have left for lunch?” She glances down at the grey watch sitting on her left wrist.

“It's 12:15, so… half an hour, maybe? Why, you hungry?”

He grins sheepishly. “A bit, yeah. Had to miss breakfast today.”

“Ouch, I feel you. Wanna grab something from the truck? We could just leave our stuff here; nobody's gonna want to take a table this far into the period.” Ron nods happily and pushes himself up from the table, groaning softly at the ache he feels in his knees from sitting for so long.

“Jesus _fuck_ I’m an old man,” he snorts, reaching into his backpack to grab his wallet and pulling on his oversized Weasley sweater, grinning at Sumaya’s. In contrast to Ron’s own maroon sweater, her’s is black with the letter S (for her name, obviously) stitched in the middle with green yarn. She had gotten it almost five years ago, during her first Christmas with the Weasleys, and it still fits her.

“Same - oh, by the way, have you seen Hermione? She told me she'd meet me here, but I haven't seen her yet.” Ron shrugs in reply and pulls out his phone.

 

**_ronniekins (RonWeasley), hermyownknee (HermioneGranger)_ **

 

 **[12:17] ronniekins:** hey babe hermee hermione

[MESSAGE NOT SENT]

 **[12:17] ronniekins:** where are you su wants to see you

[MESSAGE NOT SENT]

 

Ron frowns at the unsent messages. “Shitty service- we'll have to wait until we're outside for me to text her.” Sumaya shrugs nonchalantly.

“I don't think it particularly matters - she'll be here eventually. She's probably late talking to a teacher, or something else like that.” He nods in agreement and leaves the table, swiping his way out of the cafeteria. They head outside, up the stairs and stop directly in front of the nearest food truck.

 

**_ronniekins (RonWeasley), hermyownknee (HermioneGranger)_ **

 

 **[12:23] ronniekins:** just fyi i think sue might tell us soon

 **[12:24] hermyownknee:** Oof okay

 

“Hey, Ned - BLT, please?” says Ron. The food truck guy (cook? chef? random middle-aged man that gives them lunch?) nods and repeats the cook to the other guy standing in front of the stove.

“Yup. How about you?” Ned nods to Sumaya.

“Chicken tender deluxe, please.” she says, smiling up at him as she pulls out her phone.

 

**_child (SumayaPotter), father (JamesPotter)_ **

 

 **[12:22] child:** hey dad

 

“Hey, guys. Ned - let me get an order of fries, please?” Hermione taps Ron on the shoulder and he turns around, immediately swinging an arm around her shoulders and kissing her gently on the cheek.

“Yup - fries, comin’ up.”

“Sorry I’m late,” she says, hurriedly tying her hair into some semblance of a bun. “Got stuck talking to Ms. McGonagall again.”

“No worries.”

Sumaya smiles at both of them, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Her phone buzzes again and she pulls it out, smiling even wider at whatever notification she had gotten.

 

**_child (SumayaPotter), father (JamesPotter)_ **

 

 **[12:24] father:** Hey! How's it going?

 **[12:24] child:** good  
**[12:24] child:** @ lunch  
**[12:24] child:** can i bring ron n hermione over friday  
**[12:24] child:** i think im gonna tell then

 **[12:25] father:** About what you told me?

 **[12:25] child:** yea

 

“What do you want on the chicken deluxe?”

Sumaya glances up at Ned, probably running through the options in her mind. “Barbecue and hot sauce, please.”

Hermione’s nose crinkles, and Ron groans just a little bit. “Aww, c’mon Su, really? I was gonna have some of that.”

Sumaya shrugs. “Should’ve said something.”

 

**_child (SumayaPotter), father (JamesPotter)_ **

 

 **[12:28] father:** Of course! Let me know if you need anything.

 **[12:28] child:** okay thx  
**[12:28] child:** love u

 **[12:29] father:** Love you too.

 

“Hey,” Sumaya says suddenly, glancing back up from her phone to grab the styrofoam box Ned passes to her. “Do you guys want to come over to my house tonight?”

Ron glances at Hermione, his eyes saying _I told you so_. “Your parents are okay with that?”

“Hmm?” She smiles. “Yeah, I just texted Dad, he’s fine with it.”

“Okay, cool,” Hermione says. “I’m definitely free. Ron, do you want to text your parents?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it after school.”

Hermione pokes his side. “No, you’ll do it now,” she says, eyes narrowed, “because you think you’ll do it later but actually you’ll just forget all about it and then your mom will get really angry at you.”

Ron huffs. “I hate when you’re right.”

“I know.”

 

 **_weasleys_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[dad (ArthurWeasley), mum (MollyWeasley), ron (RonaldWeasley), ginny (GinnyWeasley), charlie (CharlieWeasley)...]_ **

 

 **[12:33] ron:** hey **@mum**

 **[12:33] mum:** yes?

 **[12:33] ron:** can i go to sues house friday

 **[12:34] forge:** oOoOo  
**[12:34] gred:** OoOoO  
**[12:34] forge:** oOoOoO

 **[12:35] charlie:** ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **[12:35] ron:** shut up

 **[12:35] mum:** yes

 **[12:35] ron:** **@forge** **@gred** arent you guys in class?

 **[12:35] forge:** what he said **  
****[12:35] gred:** shush

 **[12:37] ron:** what

 **[12:37] forge:** nvm

 

“Okay, Mum said it’s fine.”

“Awesome.”

 

\---

 

**_charlie (CharlieWeasley), harry (SumayaPotter)_ **

 

 **[12:35] charlie:** Hey, Sumaya?

 **[12:35] harry:** hey charlie!!! what’s up

 **[12:35] charlie:** Just wondering; does Ron know about you?

 **[12:36] harry:** no not yet  
**[12:36] harry:** im gonna tell him soon though i swear

 **[12:38] charlie:** Oh, don’t worry about it!  
**[12:38] charlie:** Definitely take your time - I was just wondering.

 **[12:39] harry:** okay :)

 

\---

 

 **_mlk but better_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[g (FredWeasley), f (GeorgeWeasley), h (SumayaPotter)]_ **

 

 **[12:36] f:** hey  
**[12:36] g:** hey  
**[12:36] f:** hey  
**[12:36] g:** hey  
**[12:36] f:** hey  
**[12:36] g:** hey

 **[12:40] h:** stop switching ur names around u weirdos

 _[_ ** _h_ ** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _) changed_ **_g_ ** _(_ ** _FredWeasley_** _)’s_ _name to_ **_f_** _]_ _  
_ _[_ ** _h_ ** _(_ ** _SumayaPotter_** _) changed_ **_f_ ** _(_ ** _GeorgeWeasley_** _)’s_ _name to_ **_g_** _]_

 **[12:41] f:** >:(  
**[12:41] g:** :/

 **[12:42] h:** what do you want

 **[12:42] f:** y is ron  
**[12:42] g:** going over to  
**[12:42] f:** your house  
**[12:42] g:** ?

 **[12:42] h:** how the Fuck do u know abt that

 **[12:43] g:** magic duh

 **[12:44] h:** he asked mum in the gc didnt he

 **[12:44] f:** yeah

 **[12:45] h:** ugh  
**[12:45] h:** i just have to tell him n mione abt the thing

 **[12:45] g:** herMIONES GONNA B THERE TOO?????  
**[12:45] f:** this changes EVERYTHING  
**[12:45] g:** seriously  
**[12:45] f:** ron NVR mentioned this :(

 **[12:45] h:** hermione is his gf?????  
**[12:45] h:** its not like he has 2 ask molly 2 hng out w her

 **[12:46] g:** so then why does he have to ask her abt you  
**[12:46] f:**?

 **[12:46] h:** bc rons not my bf?????

 **[12:46] g:** …  
**[12:46] f:** r u sure

 **[12:47] h:** yes im sure!!!! wht do u mean am i sure ofc im sure

 **[12:47] g:** its just  
**[12:47] f:** u realize yall act like a couple right?

 **[12:47] h:** what

 **[12:47] g:** like  
**[12:47] f:** all the hugging??  
**[12:47] g:** he kisses u on the cheek a lot

 **[12:48] h:** thats platonic????

 **[12:49] f:** lol okay  
**[12:49] g:** see id believe that  
**[12:49] f:** except you also sit on his lap whenever you guys watch tv together

 **[12:49] h:** hhhh im leaving now

 **[12:50] g:** just some food for thought :)  
**[12:50] f:** :)

 **[12:56] h:** :(


	6. 5 - i'm. i'm not fucking your brothers. oh my god.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s made a habit of pointedly (that sounds a little aggressive - it’s not that bad, really, just something that they like to do) aligning their steps with whoever they’re walking with. Maybe it’s got something to do with all of the high school chick flicks that pop up on their Netflix “Recommended for You” list, but something about the synchronization always makes them feel a little bit more powerful.

**[FRIDAY; 10.26.2018]**

 

**_child (SumayaPotter), father (JamesPotter)_ **

 

 **[14:34] father:** Hey, Sumaya?

 **[14:37] child:** what  
**[14:37] child:** oh hey  
**[14:37] child:** whats up

 **[14:38] father:** Does Lily know about you  
**[14:38] father:** Um  
**[14:38] father:** Not being a girl?

 **[14:38] child:** no  
**[14:38] child:** not yet  
**[14:39] child:** r u gna tell her

 **[14:40] father:** Not unless you want me to.

 **[14:43] child:** ok thx  
**[14:43] child:** im gna tell her soon  
**[14:43] child:** i think

 **[14:44] father:** Okay.  
**[14:44] father:** No rush.

 

\---

 

“Hey.”

“Oh! Oh, hey,” Harry (Sumaya? Harry? They’re trying not to think about it too much) blurts, jumping just a little. They glance up from their phone, a concerned frown pressing on the edges of their forced smile. “Did the bell go off?”

Ron’s standing there, eyebrows creased with a little frown lingering on his lips. “Yeah, just a second ago. You didn’t hear it?”

Sumaya sighs. They can feel that Ron (and their dad) are concerned about them - and to be honest, they don’t really blame either one of them. They’ve been feeling more and more stressed over the past couple of days, ever since they had come out to Dad and the Weasley twins, and it’s manifested itself in some weird sort of carelessness. They keep on “forgetting” to do their homework (in all honesty, they just don’t quite care enough to actually get it done), and Harry knows their teachers are starting to get just a little concerned.

Even Snape, which is saying something.

“Nah,” they say, reaching underneath their hijab to pull out one black earphone. “A little distracted, I guess.”

Ron hums, looking not quite convinced, but it’s good enough.

“What class does ‘Mione have last, again?” Harry asks in a subtle (desperate) bid to steer the conversation in another direction.

“Oh! Um. AP Chem, I think.”

Harry snorts. “That explains it, then - Snape probably has her behind nerding over elemental compounds or something.”

“Sumaya -” Ron starts to say something else, but cuts himself off. He puffs out a huge breath, looking somehow confused and amused at the same time (bemused? That makes the most sense, right? Because ‘b’ is in the middle of ‘a’ and ‘c’, and so it follows that “bemused” is in the middle of “amused” and “confused”? Sumaya makes a little note to themself to look it up later). “Never mind.”

“What?” They tilt their head up defiantly, narrowing their eyes. “You got somethin’ to say to me?”

Ron smiles widely. “Su, there’s no such thing as an elemental compound. There are _chemical_ compounds, and maybe that’s what you mean, but. No elemental.”

“Welp.”

Ron holds out his hand and Sumaya takes it, using Ron as a lever (lever? Something in Harry tells them that isn’t the right… simple machine, or whatever, but honestly they can’t be bothered) to pull themself up. They walk together - down the hall, make a right, head toward the Chemistry wing.

Harry’s made a habit of pointedly (that sounds a little aggressive - it’s not that bad, really, just something that they like to do) aligning their steps with whoever they’re walking with. Maybe it’s got something to do with all of the high school chick flicks that pop up on their Netflix “Recommended for You” list, but something about the synchronization always makes them feel a little bit more powerful.

It gets a little more difficult when the person they’re walking with has some sort of limp - like Ginny, with her knee injury - or doesn’t walk - like Lavender Brown, who uses a wheelchair when her chronic pain flares up - or just walks completely differently - like Professor Flitwick, who is whatever the politically correct term for a midget is. Harry’s gotten pretty good at figuring out how to make it work, though, which is why not being able to get into step with Ron is throwing them off.

Harry narrows their eyes at Ron, closely following the movement of his legs as they walk.

Hmm.

It’s some sort of a limp, that much is for sure, but it seems to be changing? For a couple of steps, Ron was dragging his left leg a little bit, but how it’s right playing keep-up, so -

“Oh, shit, Su - did I even tell you?” Ron exclaims suddenly, stopping in his tracks and almost causing Sumaya to faceplant into the floor. (Obviously. Where else would they faceplant? Jesus, they’re a mess.) “Oh - oh, fuck me, sorry Su, are you okay?”

They wave his concerned expression off with a small grin. “Nah, I’m fine. What were you saying?”

“Oh, yeah. Um. So. Yesterday, I was walking home from football practice when Fred and George came up from behind me, as they always do, and they kind of picked me up? I think it was because we had a pretty good practice - I only let in two of their goals this time, which is so much better than last week’s average…”

Harry lets Ron’s soothing tone wash over them as they stop outside Snape’s AP Chemistry class to wait for Hermione, oohing and ahhing at the appropriate moments. After a minute or so, Harry realizes with a start that Fred and George, the inevitable stars of Ron’s story, were the ones who caused Ron’s weird limp thing.

Of course.

 

 **_mlk but better_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[g (FredWeasley), f (GeorgeWeasley), h (SumayaPotter)]_ **

 

 **[14:54] h:** you a s s h o l e s

 **[14:55] g:** yes  
**[14:55] f:** what

 **[14:55] h:** why did you think it was a Good Idea to hurt ron like that  
**[14:55] h:** you fuckwads

 **[14:55] f:** hahahhaahaha  
**[14:56] g:** you care about him

 **[14:56] h:** obviously???? what the fuck is your point

 

“... and then I dropkicked a banana into Charlie’s face.”

Harry looks up from the conversation open on their phone with a frown. “Okay, one, Charlie’s in Romania right now, so what does that even mean? Also, why did you stop in the middle of a sentence and then say that?”

“Oh. You were listening?”

Ron seems utterly confused by his own words, as if he had seriously expected Harry to just stop listening to him in the middle of his own story.

Jesus. Harry really needs to boost up Ron’s self esteem.

“Duh,” they say, rolling their eyes as nonchalantly as possible. “Continue? You said Fred pulled you into a fireman’s carry…?”

Ron is about to continue speaking when he’s ambushed by a huge bush of wildly curly hair, almost smacking him in the face when Hermione hugs him from behind. He laughs softly, lifting a hand to smooth some of her hair away from his mouth. “Had a good class?”

“Yeah,” she says, smiling widely as she lets him go. “He actually let us go early - for once in my life, I didn’t mind being let go early, it was actually kind of crazy - so I went to my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed so we could just go!” She crosses over to Harry and gives them the same treatment, smashing her face into their neck as they hug. They laugh softly, card their fingers through the roots of her hair, rest their cheek on the tip-top of her head.

“That’s ‘Mione for you,” they say, grinning almost foolishly at Ron, “always one step ahead.”

The thought suddenly pops into their brain that maybe Ron won’t like that Hermione is so close to them (which, in retrospect, is kind of ridiculous - Ron’s never been that kind of person), so they begin to loosen their hold around her. They take a quick glance back at Ron’s face, though, and the almost sappy smile present gets rid of Harry’s anxiety almost before it can even begin to manifest.

Of course, then their phone buzzes, and something about the vibration makes it start up all over again.

 

 **_mlk but better_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[g (FredWeasley), f (GeorgeWeasley), h (SumayaPotter)]_ **

 

 **[14:57] f:** huh  
**[14:57] g:** what is our point?

 **[15:01] h:** fuck off ik

 **[15:02] f:** oh right  
**[15:02] g:** u wanna SUCK FACE w him  
**[15:02] f:** or maybe just suck him LMAO

 **[15:02] h:** …  
**[15:03] h:** idek what to say to tht

 **[15:03] g:** ;)  
**[15:03] f:** too bad u cant

 **[15:03] h:** says who

 

“Hey, Su - you need to go to your locker or something? ‘Cause if not, we can get going.”

Sumaya - _Harry_ , goddammit - glances up from their phone to find Ron and Hermione sharing some sort of glance between them. They’d say it was concern, if they had to guess - but that doesn’t really make any sense, so they push the thought away.

“Nah, I’m ready,” Harry says, rolling their eyes as they shove the phone into their back pocket.

Hermione tugs just a little bit on where her hand is wrapped their waist - when did that happen? - and they take the unspoken hint, starting towards the main staircase. The hallways are almost eerie in their emptiness, especially considering it’s been maybe ten minutes since the last bell rang.

Ron’s hand lands softly on their shoulder and stays there, a gentle force guiding them both as they walk. “So, um,” he begins, the tone of his voice somehow sounding ridiculously awkward, “who were you texting?”

“Hmm?” Harry looks up at Ron - and, shit, they have a love-hate relationship with being half a foot shorter than him - and shrugs. “Just Fred ‘n George.”

“Oh my God, have you fucked them too?”

Harry stops in their tracks.

What?

“WHAT?” they shout, probably louder than they meant to. They swivel around to glare at Ron and Hermione, breaking Hermione’s grasp on their waist. “Why in the hell would you think that?”

“Oh. Oh, shit, no-”

The thought suddenly dawns on them, and they can’t help but cut Ron off. “Hermione. Did you tell Ron that I -” they lower their voice, suddenly realizing the silence throughout the hallway means anyone who cares can hear what they say, “- did you tell him I was with Dean and Seamus?”

Hermione’s lips disappear into her mouth, and her shoulders slowly start to hunch in on themselves, but Harry barely notices.

“Fucking _Christ_ , Hermione!” they blurt out with a snarl. They distantly notice their arms starting to wave around, but it feels more like somebody else is controlling them, so they ignore it. “Did - did it _ever_ occur to you that maybe - I dunno, I didn’t want you to tell anybody about that?”

“I’m -”

Harry cuts her off. “Whatever. I’m going home. Don’t follow me - Jesus Christ, I can’t even believe you. And Ron? No. I haven’t fucked them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O


	7. 6 - fucking,,,,,,,, weasleys, man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[16:03] h:** ur brother is so fucking annoying  
>  **[16:07] g:** ur not wrong  
>  **[16:07] f:** which one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha its been four months!!!!!!!!!
> 
> okay IN MY DEFENSE im 20k into my Fandom Trumps Hate fic and ,,,,,,,,, it takes up a lot of my time. :)  
> anyway here's like a thousand words of harry being mad  
> see u next month : )

**[FRIDAY; 10.26.2018]**

 

**_child (SumayaPotter), father (JamesPotter)_ **

 

**[15:43] child:** theyre not coming over today   
**[15:43] child:** jsyk

**[15:43] father:** Okay.   
**[15:44] father:** Did something happen, or?

**[15:45] child:** yeah   
**[15:45] child:** dont wanna talk about it   
**[15:47] child:** just not ready yet

**[15:47] father:** Okay.

  
\---

 

**_mlk but better_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[f (FredWeasley), g (GeorgeWeasley), h (SumayaPotter)]_ **

 

**[16:03] h:** ur brother is so fucking annoying

**[16:07] g:** ur not wrong   
**[16:07] f:** which one

**[16:07] h:** ginny??? lmao **  
** **[16:07] h:** ron obviously

**[16:07] g:** yo what the fuck   
**[16:07] f:** chill out with that   
**[16:08] g:** oh

**[16:08] h:** ??????

**[16:08] f:** nvm thought   
**[16:08] g:** nvm

**[16:09] h:** ??????????????????????????????   
**[16:09] h:** what **  
** **[16:09] h:** okay

**[16:10] f:** anyway **  
** **[16:10] g:** yikes why

**[16:11] h:** oh yeah **  
** **[16:11] h:** he thought yall n i were fucking

**[16:11] f:** o   
**[16:11] g:** h   
**[16:11] f:** that’s uh.   
**[16:11] g:** that’s rough bro

**[16:11] h:** yeah   
**[16:11] h:** idek honestly   
**[16:11] h:** like no offense   
**[16:12] h:** yall r NOT my type

**[16:12] f:** none taken   
**[16:12] g:** yeah im a homosexual sorry

**[16:12] h:** it rly be like that i guess

**[16:12] f:** yeah   
**[16:13] g:** also we’re brothers

**[16:13] h:** LMAO sdboufsjkbuoslnjvbkdsc   
**[16:13] h:** yeah

**[16:16] g:** wait are u OFFENDED   
**[16:16] f:** at the assumption that WE   
**[16:16] g:** could be F UC K I GN   
**[16:17] f:** personally i think we’re very fuckable ;)

**[16:17] h:** ha ha ur so funny

**[16:17] g:** u know it

**[16:17] h:** isn’t it weird that your and you’re can both be shortened to ur   
**[16:17] h:** when in most other aspects of life we place so much emphasis on which spelling means which thing

**[16:18] f:** you’re deflecting   
**[16:18] g:** ur   
**[16:18] f:** thanks

**[16:19] h:** no im not i cant control the way my brain thinks????

**[16:19] g:** okay sure so then answer the question lmao

**[16:20] h:** oh yeah   
**[16:23] h:** nah it wasnt necessarily bc it was u rly   
**[16:23] h:** just bc i told hermione abt a poly thing i had w a couple of our friends    
**[16:23] h:** and she like. immediately told ron   
**[16:23] h:** even though the way the conversation was going i kind of though it was going to stay between us

**[16:24] f:** yea but also she literally tells him everything

**[16:24] h:** yea i guess

**[16:29] h:** anyway we were walking in school and i got a test from u and they asked who it was and i said “fred and george” and his first reaction was - are you fucking them too?   
**[16:29] h:** which kinda sucked   
**[16:29] h:** text*

**[16:29] f:** im sorry :/ u know he probably didn’t mean it that way right?   
**[16:30] g:** i doubt he thinks ur a slut or anything like that

**[16:30] h:** yeah no i know he doesnt   
**[16:30] h:** it’s just frustrating bc   
**[16:30] h:** ig one of the reasons why i hadnt said anything before is bc i was worried abt them having a different perspective on me?   
**[16:31] h:** that came out kind of wrong but yk what i mean   
**[16:31] h:** but yeah

**[16:31] f:** yeah no i get that

**[16:31] h:** and thats basically exactly what happened    
**[16:31] h:** so its just . 

**[16:32] g:** frustrating?

**[16:32] h:** yeah   
**[16:32] h:** lol

**[16:32] f:** :’)

 

\---

 

**_the golden trio™_ ** **_  
_ ** **_[POTter (SumayaPotter), grangerstranger (HermioneGranger), DieselWeasel (RonWeasley)]_ **

 

**[17:10] POTter:** hey.    
**[17:10] POTter:** so i thought about it while i was walking home, and i’m a little bit less upset now.    
**[17:10] POTter:** but i thought you guys should know why i was so upset.    
**[17:11] POTter:** it was partially because you told ron - hermione, i know it wasn’t explicitly said, but i kind of thought that when i told you i used to be with dean and seamus, it was understood that i wanted it to stay between us.    
**[17:12] POTter:** i understand, though, that your first instinct is usually just to tell ron what you hear, and i don’t begrudge you that. so.    
**[17:12] POTter:** i don’t know.    
**[17:12] POTter:** but - ron? what you said actually kind of hurt me, even if i probably seemed more angry than anything else at the time.    
**[17:13] POTter:** and i know that some part of you, when you found out, was probably upset that i hadn’t already told you.    
**[17:13] POTter:** when i was figuring out what i was going to say, i wanted to assure you that if i ever fucked with one of your siblings, i would tell you, because i know they’re important to you.    
**[17:14] POTter:** that dean and seamus and you aren’t really that close, so i didn’t think it was important enough to tell you.    
**[17:14] POTter:** but that would’ve been a lie.    
**[17:14] POTter:** i thought about apologizing, too.    
**[17:15] POTter:** about saying i didn’t even think about telling you, and that it’s my fault this whole thing happened.    
**[17:15] POTter:** but that would have been a lie, too.    
**[17:16] POTter:** because i thought about it. i really did.    
**[17:16] POTter:** and i realized that our relationship shouldn’t be depended on us telling each other LITERALLY everything, because that’s not healthy, and it’s not fair.    
**[17:16] POTter:** i’m sure you both have your secrets, and i’d like to think i’m allowed to have mine.    
**[17:16] POTter:** so.    
**[17:16] POTter:** yeah.    
**[17:17] POTter:** wow, that was so satisfying   
**[17:17] POTter:** you guys don’t have to answer right now i know that was a lot to take in

 

\---

 

**_ronniekins (RonWeasley), hermyownknee (HermioneGranger)_ **

 

**[17:18] hermyownknee:** Fuck

**[17:20] ronniekins:** you know we have to respond at some point, right

**[17:22] hermyownknee:** Yeah   
**[17:22] hermyownknee:** I just   
**[17:22] hermyownknee:** I don’t know   
**[17:22] hermyownknee:** I think I’m crying a bit

**[17:23] ronniekins:** :(   
**[17:23] ronniekins:** yeah   
**[17:23] ronniekins:** idk i definitely didn’t mean for it to come across like that   
**[17:24] ronniekins:** but also i said one sentence yk ?

**[17:24] hermyownknee:** Yeah I know   
**[17:24] hermyownknee:** Overall just a bad situation I think

 

\---

 

**_tiny child (GinnyWeasley), only child (SumayaPotter)_ **

 

**[18:46] only child:** hey gin?

**[19:06] tiny child:** hey bee whats up hows it HAPPENIGN

**[19:09] only child:** are you high

**[19:09] tiny child:** how ??? dare you ?????   
**[19:09] tiny child:** lol yeah duh

**[19:10] only child:** figured

**[19:10] tiny child:** im high ENOUGUH but not TOO high okay ???   
**[19:11] tiny child:** whats up seriously

**[19:11] only child:** no its okay lol ill just talk to u when i see u

**[19:11] tiny child:** ??? when will that b   
**[19:11] tiny child:** do you want to come over tmm

**[19:12] only child:** yeah sure

**[19:12] tiny child:** mkay   
**[19:12] tiny child:** gn kiddo sleep tight yeah?

**[19:12] only child:** yeah

**[19:26] only child:** wait   
**[19:26] only child:** im older than u

**[19:26] only child:** wait   
**[19:26] only child:** it’s 730 ??????


End file.
